


Hammer Away

by yggrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Who Needs a Plot Anyway, i don't even know what this is, like really just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggrites/pseuds/yggrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had had enough of the drilling and the hammering and the constant noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer Away

**Author's Note:**

> Only because my upstairs neighbour has been drilling (holes in my brain) all day and it's not like I'm gonna get any work done either.

Arya was done.

She had had enough of the drilling and the hammering and the constant noise. Not to mention that she had works to hand in the next week and if she spent any more money on coffee and tea and pastries at Acorn Hall she'd have to get a loan.

So she threw her computer and books on her bag, not forgetting to grab a pack of muffins on her way out, and 15 minutes later she was outside Gendry's dorm room, knocking non-stop until he opened the door.

'Do you hear that?' Arya asked.

'Apart from the knocking?' He asked pointedly. 'No, nothing.'

'Exactly.' When Gendry only stared, she gave him a quick kiss and went inside. 'Someone on the floor above of mine has decided it was time to call the Extreme Make-Over crew and although it sounds like a great show it's not as nice when you're living next door.' 

Gendry laughed and gave her a comforting hug. 'They're still at it?'

Arya only groaned into his shirt.

He laughed but then tried to put on a straight face and pulled her away. 'Look, this is really awkward... But, hum, I have a lot of work to do an-'

'Shut up,' Arya punched him and pointed at her bag. 'I brought those muffins you like.'

Gendry dropped the act to dig them out and gave her a side hug and a kiss on the forehead. 'You're amazing.'

'I bet you say that to all the girls that bring you muffins.'

He looked her in the eye, dead serious. 'Arya, you know that's not true. They don't all bring the chocolate chip ones.'

She tried to push him away but Gendry only held her tighter and offered her a muffin as a peace offering, which Arya declined, throwing herself on his bed. Gendry only shrugged and unwrapped said muffin, taking a bite from it. 'How are you on your work so far?'

Arya sighed. 'I still have that stupid essay to write for stupid Professor Baelish and mum spent all afternoon calling about some stupid event she's-'

'I'm sorry, did you come here to work or to vent?' He cut her off bluntly.

Arya rose from the bed slightly to look at him. 'Gods, Gendry, don't interrupt me in the middle of my complaints!'

Gendry smiled and held his hands up, coming to lay down next to her. 'Do you want any help?' He asked.

Arya only shrugged and kissed him. 'Honestly, I just came here so we could make out. If I wanted any work done, I would've gone to Acorn Hall.'

Gendry perched himself up on one elbow, pulling away, pretending to feel insulted. 'I have to admit I feel slightly used here.'

'Like you mind!'

He smiled and kissed her, but pulled away before Arya could deepen the kiss, his hand travelling to her waist. 'Although, we won't have many chances to make out if you get kicked out because of your shitty grades.'

'True,' Arya pondered before speaking again, smiling sweetly and leading her hands under his shirt.' But it's not like twenty minutes would hurt.'

Gendry laughed, letting his hand travel further down. 'True.' He conceeded, before letting Arya pull him back down by the collar of his shirt.


End file.
